Aisa
}} Aisa is a young Shandia girl who used to frequently sneak onto the Upper Yard to collect vearth. After the timeskip, she works in the Rubber Band Land theme park and sells Cloud Balloons. Appearance Aisa is a small Shandia girl. She wears a fur dress and cap. In the manga, her dress and cap are yellow and the in lines are white. The side cloth of her cap is also green. She has short brown hair. In the anime, her dress is brown, and her cap is yellow-white, with white cloth on the sides, and bare feet. She also carries a tan satchel, with yellow buckles. Sometimes, in the manga or anime, she wears a yellow dress with matching sandals. Two years later, she has grown significantly. She is much taller and her wings have become slightly larger as well. She is seen wearing a Rubber Band Land cap. She also followed Laki's suggestion as her hair is now longer and in pigtails. Personality Since she was born, she had the ability known as "mantra". Because of this, she hates it when people die and will try anything to stop it, even rushing into danger without any plans on what to do. Aisa wants to be a strong fighter like everyone else but is afraid of Wiper, though she warms up to him eventually. Aisa is a bit of a tomboy as she reacted with disgust when Laki suggested she grow her hair longer because it would look cute on her. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Isa. Laki Aisa is good friends with Laki and tends to bring her gifts like bags of dirt, which are considered holy and are called Vearth in the sky. Laki may actually be her cousin since she calls Aisa's mother , although the terms is often used out of respect for elderly. Straw Hat Pirates When Aisa first met the Straw Hats, she thought they were a threat to her people, so she was ready to fight them. During the war against Enel, she warmed up to them, especially Luffy, when he and the others risked their lives to save everyone. After Luffy defeated Enel, Aisa saw them as heroes just like the rest of the Skypeians and the Shandorians. After the Straw Hats ran away after a misunderstanding, Aisa was the only one that got to say goodbye to them and she thanked them for saving the island. Aisa's relationship with Luffy is so strong that she sees him as a role model and dreams of becoming a warrior like him somdeay, in her words, 'a Gum-Gum Warrior'. Abilities and Powers Mantra Aisa was born with the ability known as Mantra (later revealed to be a kind of Haki), which gave her a sixth sense of the world around her. She can sense when people die as well as the feelings of others. She was able to tell where Enel was, despite the latter traveling at lightning speed. Weapons Aisa was often seen carrying a burn blade as protection for herself. She has used it on several occasions to threaten others but she is never shown using it in actual combat. History Skypiea Arc Survival Game She is the one who reveals the defeat of Satori and Gan Fall to the rest of the tribe, and later tries to stop all of the killing by going to Upper Yard, where she meets the Straw Hat Pirates. Though she is initially afraid of them, she soon warms up to the pirates, especially Luffy and Nami. Aisa helps Luffy locate Enel and after the war ends, Aisa no longer has to be a warrior. Where They Are Now She was later seen taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis and Nola. Two Years Later From the Decks of the World Two years later, Aisa works at the Rubber Band Land amusement park. She is dubbed the Cloud Ball Girl and she is selling cloud balloons to the children. Merchandise So far she has only appeared in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures merchandise series. Trivia *''Aisa'' (秋沙) means "merganser" (a type of sea-duck), continuing the trend of female characters sharing names with birds. * Her relationship with Laki is often misunderstood. References Site Navigation fr:Aisa it:Aisa Shandians Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Skypiea Characters